new_idea_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Janine and Jacob X-plores/Transcript
(Janine sits on a sofa.) * Janine's Mom: unseen Janine! Janine! * Janine: Whaaaaaaaaaat?! * Janine's Mom: It's almost time for your birthday! I need you to run to the store! * Janine: loudly for a few seconds Fine! * (We cut to a marquee that says "Birthday Special", and then to Janine and Jacob shopping in a store and reading a list.) * Jacob: Soda, cookies, candy... and tosses the list aside Barf! [turns to the audience] Help me out. Which cola has the highest energy by volume? * (A computer cursor appears and clicks on the larger bottle.) * Jacob: Good choice! it up * Janine: Uh, Jacob? You're not old enough to buy that! * Jacob: No, Janine! It's cola! * Janine: Jacob, please, no! * Jacob: Now let's complete this transaction! * (We snap to Janine and Jacob standing outside in the street.) * Jacob: the audience I need your help again. I need everyone to shout, "Where was my map at?!" * (The computer cursor appears again and clicks on Janine's backpack.) * Jacob: Awww, yeah! out a map and opens it up Janine, show me where to find Gerald. He's always holding. * Janine: I... uh... I don't know, Jacob. * (Jacob, annoyed, rips a corner of a map off.) * Janine: No no no! Okay, okay! He's at the park on Twelve under the jungle gym! * Jacob: excited He said he might have some X, too! him up and throws him out of view as she talks to us You can call me "X''-plorers!" * (''We cut to Janine's birthday party, where she has on a pink and orange dress.) * Janine: at the audience Hey, I need your help! at her friends Lorax or Cat? * (The computer cursor appears again and clicks on the Cat in the Hat.) * Janine: No argument here! * (She begins making out with her, causing the Lorax, Jacob, and a group of turned-on men to gasp, pull out their camera phones, and take pictures of Janine and the Cat making out.) * Grinch: a zoot suit, lifting up girls' skirts to look under them,and chuckling Just call me Mr. Grinch. * Janine: to Grinch and waves her hand Stop that, Grinch. Please, go away! * Jacob: past Janine and the cat You're too late. * (He walks up to the Grinch, who jumps into the girl's arms, making him walk backwards into the maintenance room.) * Grinch: Oh my! * (We cut to Mr. and Mrs. Marquez sitting at a table, watching the party.) * Mrs. McCloy: I wish Gerald was here to see that little girl become a woman! * Mr. McCloy: Young boys are cute when they're little. * (We snap to a black and white TV screen with a large van, where Mr. Knox is talking to Gerald.) * Mr. Knox: Oh, hello, Gerald! * (Gerald roars at Mr. Knox, scaring him away. Then we cut back to the party Mr. and Mrs. McCloy, where most of the guests run by Gerald's parents to get out of the building.) * Boy: panicked Oh, my gosh, Gerald's friends are on the roof! * (Gerald's parents look appalled to hear this, and then we snap to Janine and Jacob standing at the edge of the roof and looking at us.) * Jacob: I bet I can fly. Do you think I can fly? for a moment, then begins crying in frustration I've never been able to hear you! That's the show's big lie! * (They proceed to jump with a cheers. But landed safely on a trampoline. As they do this, the others, including her parents, watch and groan in disappointment.) * Lorax: Ugh, she missed the pool.